Sugar, we're going down
by Glee Let Me Down
Summary: Song Fic/ One Shot. After a fight, Klaine branches off to partake in some Kurtofsky and Seblaine moments.


Kurt's hands shook as he read the message on Blaine's screen. He had to be dreaming. There was no other way that his worst fear could come true.

Blaine returned from the bathroom, wiping his wet hands on his pant legs. "My mom put all the towels in the laundry," He said innocently.

Kurt clenched his teeth, looking up at his soon-to-be ex boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blinked back tears. He placed Blaine's phone back on the desk. Blaine looked at it, confused.

"It went off. I accidentally read…" Kurt started.

Blaine interrupted. He lunged forward and grabbed his phone. "…Accidentally…? I'm sure that's exactly how it was."

"Don't turn this on me!" Kurt snapped. "I read what he said to you."

Blaine opened his messages and read it out loud, "It says: '_Cool.__See__you__then__'__._"

"I tried to think the best of you, Blaine…" Kurt shook his head, crossing his arms insecurely in front of his chest. "How long has this been going on?"

"It hasn't!" Blaine cried. "Sebastian just wanted help with a song for regionals…he's never sung lead before!"

"You're smart enough to know that's not all he wanted," Kurt accused.

"You know I'm really getting sick of all this," Blaine sneered. "All year you've had these…trust issues,"

Kurt laughed incredulously. "Well, maybe if you hadn't planned on keeping your little meetings a secret…"

"He's my friend!" Blaine tried. "I want to help him."

Kurt looked at Blaine, and for the first time, it was like he didn't know him. He shrugged. "I don't want to do this anymore," Kurt sniffed. "I can't walk around worrying that you're going to hurt me. It's killing me."

"Kurt, trust me," Blaine said, walking to his boyfriend to try to calm him down. "You're only hurting yourself."

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe I prefer it that way." And then he said what he'd considered saying for a while.

Blaine went into panic mode. He felt a lump form in his throat. His eyes started to water. "Why are you acting like this?" He asked angrily.

Kurt stepped away from Blaine, collecting himself, and gestured to Blaine's phone. "That's why," he smiled weakly, and then he was out the door.

* * *

><p>"I love him," Kurt told the bar tender at Scandals. "I will never love another…"<p>

"Hey, Kid," The guy said. "You're young. You've got all the time in the world for boyfriends."

"You don't understand!" Kurt cried, hiccupping. He looked down into his half-finished vodka-cranberry, swishing it around. It was his second one.

"Is everything alright here?" A low voice asked from behind Kurt. Kurt didn't bother to look up.

"Do you know this guy, David?" The bartender asked. That got Kurt's attention. He turned his head to see Dave Karofsky lowering himself onto the barstool next to him. He was embarrassed. Karofsky was the last person he wanted to be drunk and crying with.

"Yeah, uh…" Karofsky gave Kurt a weak smile, and then looked back at the bartender. "…We went to high school together."

"It seems he's a bit of a lightweight," The bartender said. "Take care of him, will you?"

"Yeah, sure," Karofsky said. Kurt took a deep breath, realizing that he was probably already drunk and wondering how long it would take for him to sober up and bail. The bartender walked away, leaving the two old enemies alone. Kurt downed the rest of his drink and started to slide off the barstool. "Wait!" Karofsky stopped him, grabbing his arm. "Are you okay?"

Kurt gave him a suspicious look. "I'm fine. I'm just…feeling a little dizzy."

"I'll bet," Karofsky said, concerned. "Have you ever been drunk before?"

Kurt struggled to get his thoughts straight. He nodded for a minute. "Yeah…um…I threw up on Ms. Pillsbury once…but I'm fine now. I'm not drunk." He turned to walk away and stumbled. He quickly grabbed the bar for balance.

"Hey…" Karofsky laughed at him. He stood up and grabbed Kurt's shoulders, gently pulling him back to an upright position. "Come on. Let's go get some fresh air."

* * *

><p>"He thinks he's better than me!" Kurt wailed. He'd just sort of started talking, and couldn't figure out how to stop. "They both do…because they have options!"<p>

Karofsky sat on the steps of the bar while Kurt paced around in front of him. "What are you talking about…?" Karofsky asked, trying to hide his amusement at Kurt's dramatics.

"Blaine can have whatever he wants, and he knows that give him the power in the relationship! I couldn't even have him. I had to…sing about a dead bird to make him love me."

"Oh…" Karofsky smirked.

"What is your problem!" Kurt yelled. "This isn't funny! The only guy who will ever love me is probably having sex with the little rodent as we speak!"

"Give him a little credit," Karofsky tried. Kurt wasn't having it. "Hey…I'm serious. If he doesn't realize how lucky he is to be with you, he's not worth it."

Kurt froze, suddenly uncomfortable. He didn't know how to deal with Dave Karofsky acting tenderly. But still, there was one thing he'd been wondering for over a year.

"Why did you kiss me?" The question just sort of popped out of his mouth.

Dave's brow furrowed. "…What…?"

"That day in the locker room; why did you do it?" Kurt continued. "Did you like me?"

There was a long moment of silence. Dave's eyes seemed to plead with Kurt; begging him not to make him say. But Kurt was absolutely determined. "I don't know," Dave said quickly; honestly. "I might have."

Kurt waited for him to elaborate.

"Look, I didn't know what I was feeling. I was attracted to you… I mean, who wouldn't be…I mean…" He suddenly broke eye contact. "You were the only person I knew who was like me, and didn't try to hide it. In a way, I was jealous of you, and in another I admired you."

"And what about now…?" Kurt heard himself say. It was the alcohol wondering for him.

Karofsky chuckled nervously. "Now, I think you need to sober up and call your boyfriend. It sounds like you two have a lot to work out."

Kurt had to accept this. "So, when did you get so nice?"

Dave shrugged. "I just want to make it all up to you somehow…" He said surely. "You deserve it."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at the piano in the familiar Dalton commons. He played the familiar chord progression.<p>

"Does this key work for you?" He mumbled.

Sebastian stood beside the piano, leaning casually up against it. He smirked at Blaine. "Why don't we try it a step higher…" He said softly.

Blaine didn't look up at Sebastian. He cleared his throat and tried to transpose the chords in his head.

"You seem tense," Sebastian observed. He stepped around behind Blaine and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Hey!" Blaine shook him off. "Look, can we just work on the song?"

Sebastian nodded complacently, keeping his hands to himself. "What's the matter? Is there trouble in paradise?"

"Like you care…" Blaine said bitterly.

"Hey, don't make me the problem here," Sebastian said coolly. "I'm just an innocent warbler."

"You need to back off!" Blaine finally exploded, sliding off the piano bench and standing to face Sebastian full-on. "You're ruining my relationship!"

Sebastian just grinned, because he knew where the power really was. "Blaine, if you were really that concerned about me, you wouldn't be here right now? It's as simple as that. I intrigue you. You're only playing the victim because the idea of falling off Kurt's pedestal is something you just can't fathom."

Sebastian stepped toward him, lifting a hand to softly graze Blaine's cheek.

"That's not true," Blaine tried. He tried to think about anything other than how hot Sebastian was.

Before Blaine could react, Sebastian's warm lips were pressed against his own. It was a fairly chaste kiss, and before Sebastian could rev it up, Blaine got his bearings back and pushed him away.

"It's not going to happen, Sebastian," He said confidently. "Do you want to work on the song or not?"

Sebastian accepted this, but only because he didn't actually believe that it was over. "Sure. Show me what you've been working on."

Blaine sat back down at the piano and started playing an intro beautifully. Sebastian's eyes sparkled as he watched him.

"_Am I more than you bargained for yet,_

_I've been dying to tell you_

_Everything you wanna hear_

_'Cause that's just who I am this week…_

_Lie in the grass_

_Next to the mausoleum_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song…_"

The song came to life in front of Blaine days later at the competition. The sped up Warblers background vocals gave a more upbeat feeling to the song than his piano accompaniment did. He watched Sebastian lead the ground, descending to the front row from the back riser.

_"Drop a heart,_

_Break a name,_

_We're always sleeping in_

_And sleeping for the wrong team…"_

Blaine looked down the aisle at Kurt, who was glaring shameless at the warblers' performance. Rachel patted Kurt's arm, a sympathetic look on her face. Blaine couldn't stand it.

_"We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with the bullet_

_A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it…"_

Blaine felt like he was about to cry. He couldn't watch this. He got up and walked out, mid performance.

Kurt joined him in the lobby after the song ended. For a moment, the two boys just looked at each other, helpless. Then, Kurt spoke. "What's happening to us?"

Blaine shrugged. "You tell me."

Kurt took a deep breath and spoke confidently. "I deserve the best, Blaine. I haven't done anything wrong."

"Of course you haven't…"

"I don't want you to play games. I don't need you to tell me where you are every second of every day, but you have to realize how bad it looks when you…"

Blaine interrupted him. "He kissed me," He admitted guiltily. "I pushed him away…but he kissed me, and I'm sick about it. I love you, Kurt. You know that."

Kurt didn't know how to feel, on one hand he appreciated Blaine's honesty, but on the other hand, he couldn't get passed it. "So I was right…" He told Blaine. "He didn't just want help with the song."

"I love you…" Blaine repeated irrelevantly.

"I'm always going to love you, Blaine," Kurt told him. "But this isn't what I need right now."

Blaine was full-on crying now. "Are we breaking up?"

Kurt nodded, tears filling his own eyes. "Just until we both figure out what we really want."

"Kurt! Blaine!" The boys turned to see Mr. Shuester coming at them through the lobby. "Hey, are you guys okay?"

"Just fine…" Kurt lied.

"Okay, well let's go. We have warm-ups in five…"

And just like that, it was over.


End file.
